Androgynous
by oOYukiAmiOo
Summary: "What a coincidence! He has features from all four of us; you, L, Near, and I; as if we all f***ed a lady at the same time and she gave birth to…..that." Takes place after chapter 1 of "Reward" written by "SaneYaoiAddict"
1. Androgynous

**_AN: The story takes place after the first chapter of "Reward". I loved the story, by the way, SaneYaoiAddict. If you read this, I'll be sooooo happy. The story is MelloxMatt, MelloxNear(if you squint), a little MelloxOC, and NearxOC. I know its a little OOC, but Near has an Ex Girlfriend because my friend wanted to be in the story. I might write a second chapter. I'm not sure yet._**

**_ ENJOY! ~Ami_**

* * *

><p>Androgynous<p>

_Chapter 1_

_(Mello POV)_

"Hey, Mello"

"Yes, Matt?"

He walked me over to a chart.

"The chart says I am now fourth in line to succeed L."

"Let me see that" I snatched the paper from him. My eyes widened.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" I went into panic. "I'M THIRD IN LINE NOW?"

"Yup. But….who's second in line now?"

He eyed the paper cautiously.

"Says here a kid named Alex. I think that's his or her alias though."

My eyes scanned Whammy's very slowly.

"Outside."

I pointed and dragged Matt out with me.

"Hmmmm-" My eyes settled on a kid who had white L style hair with bangs covering their eyes, a long sleeve, striped shirt with a sleeve hanging off their shoulder, tight leather jeans, and white socks.

"Matt…."

"Yeah?"

"Look it" My finger gestured to the kid sitting like L and fiddling with his hair. Matt's eyes widened.

"What a coincidence! He has features from all four of us; you, L, Near, and I; as if we all f***ed a lady at the same time and she gave birth to…..that."

He probably didn't notice he said that out loud.

"Yeah…. Its weird. I'll be right back" Slowly, munching on some chocolate, I approached…whatever-his-name-is.

"Hi, I'm Mello" I politely greeted. 'Doesn't even look at me. Ok then.' I kneeled down beside him and watched what he, assuming it's a boy, was doing. He ate sweets while he made a miniature model of the Eiffel Tower out of Matches.

"That's really cool" It actually was a bit better looking than the one Near made.

This time, I actually got a response.

"Thank you."

Monotone. Just like L. I still couldn't figure out the gender from their voice.

"See you around, I guess"

Matt helped me get onto my feet. I don't know why, but something about that kid turns me on.

"You ok, Mello? You're usually not this quiet."

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine."

_1 month later_

I've been watching him closely for about a month. Then, I lost control of my body for a minute.

"Mello, no! Stay away from him…or her. He…or she….isn't like your average teenager!

Mello!"

I don't know who told me that, but he was right. I grabbed his arm, pulling him along with me, and pinned him against the wall. He didn't really fight back. All he did was wrap his arm around my wrist.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

X X X

I let go of him and looked at my wrist. It was burnt. As if I had put it over a campfire.

"I told you to stay away."

So Matt was the one who warned me. He was kind enough to dress my wound.

"I'll remember next time."

X X X

"So, now what do w-" Matt was cut off by whatever-his-name-is grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. He didn't say anything. Nor did he look at me. All he did was drag me with him to a room…his I guessed.

"Since I got here, you have done nothing but stare at me, Mello. Why is that?"

That lovely monotone again. It makes me want him even more.

"I-I u-umm"

"My hypothesis is that you find me interesting and attractive. Am I correct?"

He was, but I couldn't tell him that. So, I changed the subject.

"There's something that's been bothering me since I met you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" His expression didn't change.

"Your gender"

"My….Gender?"

"Yeah. I mean, what are you? A boy or…..a girl?" I shuddered at the word. I hate girls. Boys are much better.

"Well. To acknowledge that information, you have to acquire my trust."

"Is there anyone who knows _everything _about you?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Whoever it is, I can probably trick them into telling me. I have that ability.

He looked up at me. I was shocked. His eyes are-

"Near."

God f***ing damn it! Of all people, he has to trust Near.

I nodded and exited slowly.

X X X

"Near!" This wont be easy, but I have to try. I pinned him up against a wall in his room.

"Yes, Mello?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about a kid who goes by the alias 'Alex'"

I felt a great pain run through my spine area. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I looked up. Alex.

"Sorry Mello. Near is trustworthy. He would never tell you. Not even if you have him at gunpoint. Right, Near?"

He simply nodded.

"I've got to gain his trust, Matt. I need to know who he is. If he even is a he."

"Relax Mello. We have time."

"Not enough!"

"Calm down."

His lips pressed against mine. I put a hand behind his head, deepening the kiss. He pulled away.

"I love you, Mello" I wish I could say the same.

X X X

_(Near POV)_

"Thank you, Near."

"For what? It was nothing" I love him….or her. No doubt about it. The only information I don't know about him, though; his/her gender.

"Still, thank you. Oh, and, Near."

"Yeah?"

"I-I have no..ummm…specific gender."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"My creator couldn't decide whether the most powerful human being on Earth should be a boy or a girl. He gave me every power you can think of, which is very complex. Yet, he couldn't figure out the simplest thing; whether to make me a boy, or a girl. So, he made me be able to turn into both."

I was shocked. I had never heard anything like it.

"You really are unique." I smiled.

He blushed. No wonder I love him.

"I prefer to be a boy though. I can see that that is the way you prefer me too."

I blushed a crimson color. He smiled and kissed me gently. My hand unconsciously went to the back of his head and my fingers tangled in his hair, deepening the kiss.

Just then, Mello walked in, interrupting our kiss. I wanted to kill him.

"NEAR! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY CHOCOLATE BARS?"

"The cupboard farthest to the left on the top in the kitchen."

He left, then came back, munching on a chocolate bar.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

I was disturbed by Mello's prescence, so I left shortly after.

X X X

_(Mello POV)_

I was stunned.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I had no idea."

"Its ok." he responded.

I never knew he had it so tough. I've been such a rude, self-centered jerk. I have to make it up to him.

"Are you a virgin?" The words just slipped out. He stared at me with those big, shiny silver eyes.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

I sat on the edge of his bed. He kept working on his playing card city. I stared at him the whole time. He didn't seem to notice, though.

Once the card city was finished, I congratulated him.

"Wow! Its really good!"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

X X X

Before I knew it, my tongue was exploring his mouth hungrily. He had a shocked expression and pulled away.

"Mello…?" He looked at me with a crept out/shocked face.

"I uhhh…I-I'm sorry."

"P-please don't do that again."

"A-alright"

X X X

"YOU WHAAAAAATT?"

"I'm sorry, Matt. I don't know what came over me."

It took me a while to calm him down. I finally did it, though.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Many thoughts were rushing through my head. 'What will Near do to me tomorrow? Why did I kiss Alex? Do I feel something for him? I thought Matt was the love of my life.-Wait a second-. Matt. I turned on my side. Matt was there. Beautiful as ever.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear

"No, I don't want peanut butter with my socks!"

He sleep talks. I find it adorable. I tried not to laugh and ended up shaking silently. I got up and headed towards Alex's room. He's the only one that doesn't sleep. I opened the door just a crack.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Mello?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I went in and shut the door behind me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

I need a way to distract Near tomorrow so he won't…do things to me. Alex was the only way I could think of.

"Depends."

"Can you keep Near busy for me tomorrow?"

"By the sounds you were making, I thought you enjoyed whatever it is he did to you. But, sure, I'll try." He chuckled.

"Thanks. I really hate having to belong to somebody….AGAINST MY WILL!"

He nodded.

"I understand. I also hate being controlled by a person who thinks they are superior."

He got up and walked over to me. I didn't expect it, especially from him, when he held my hand.

"I never expected us to be so alike, Mello"

He hugged me. I embraced him. He feels so weak, so….delicate. His skin is unbelievably soft. I hugged him back, gently. He feels so fragile….I'm afraid to break him if I hug back harder.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a very horrified Matt.

"Mello?"

"Matt, please forgive me. I am the one who hugged Mello. I felt a bit sad and he was just comforting me. He is my friend, nothing more"

"I hope so."

He walked over to me and pulled me away from Alex aggressively.

X X X

"Matt. Please be nicer to Alex. He means no harm."

"I'm afraid to lose you to him, Mello" His goggled eyes teared up.

"I'll always be yours, Matt. Forever."

I leaned my head against his, making our foreheads meet.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Besides, Alex likes Near and Near likes him back."

"Really?"

"I walked in on them kissing yesterday."

"Interesting."

X X X

_(Near POV)_

"Near"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Why are you doing such…painful, inappropriate things to Mello?"

"Revenge… All the years he tortured me….I want him to feel the pain I felt."

"I believe that violence is never the solution to any problem. In fact, it only causes

more problems."

"I am usually not one to hold grudges…but Mello went to far."

"Near, please jus-"

"You're not gonna make me change my mind, Alex."

I felt him hold my hands in his strong, yet gentle hands. He sighed.

"I know…but…it was worth a shot."

He gave out a weak chuckle. I cupped his face with one hand and tilted it up to look in his eyes. ….Silver….. . Like no others. He was different….special…..all mine. Unexpectedly, I kissed him and leaned back against a wall. His arms wrapped around my neck. Mine wrapped around his waist, pushing him up thus, deepening the kiss. I picked him up bridal style….To my surprize, he doesn't weigh so much. I'd say, about, fifty pounds…. I lay him down on the bed, still kissing, and got on top. My hand slowly slid up his shirt. He pulled away and allowed me to take off his shirt. I took mine off as well.

_(Mello POV)_

I can hear rustling coming from Near's room. How I wish I could take Alex. Feel him squirm under me. Hear him moaning and screaming my name**…..-**

"Mello?" asked a strangely familiar voice. It was Near's old girlfriend, Sasuke Notaru; Sasu for short.

"Hey, Sasuke. Long time, no see." I went up and gave her a friendly hug.

"Is Near here? I really miss him. Do you think he'll get back together with me?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Go see for yourself. He's in his room."

_(Near POV)_

I was about to take his shirt off. Just then, the door flew open. I gasped.

"Sasuke?"

Thank goodness we didn't go any further. She looked horrified.

"N-N-N-Near? You choose a 'GUY' over me? How could you? I didn't even know you were bi!"

"I wasn't. I'm not….but…Something about him's just…different."

"He's special to me…and….I love him"

Her eyes teared up.

"I-I came her because I miss, no, I _NEED_ you, Near. Please"

A tear ran down her cheek. Feel bad for her…but….Alex is the love of my life. He always will be. I can't let him go for some…..girl.

"Sorry, Sasuke. My mind's made up."

She left crying…..But there is no way I will ever leave Alex. I love him waaaaaay too much. I walked back towards the bed and layed down next to him. My hand cupped his face and my thumb stroked his cheek.

"I love you, Alex. Sooooo much"

"I love you, too….Nate."

I smiled. No one ever calls me by my real name. I feel special.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Nate"

"Will you tell me your real name?"

"It's….It's Akira. Akira Koizumi."

"I like your name. Its….unique. Just like you"

X X X

_(Mello POV)_

"Matt"

"Yeah?"

He was playing video games….as usual.

"I love you."

He paused the game and hugged me.

"I love you, too, Mels."

End

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I know it sorta sucks. I'm really sorry if you didn't like it. Its my first long story and I'm still learning. Please review and try not to be so harsh.<em>**

**_SasuHika: This is my real life bestie! :D No, not the one who went to universal with me! (Reference to fanfic I wrote) First to read it! :3 C:_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: After scene in chapter 3 of "Reward" where Near whips Mello. Instead of going to Matt's room, he goes elsewhere. Includes a scene from "Reward". ALL CREDIT GOES TO SaneYaoiAddict!**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2<span>_

_(Alex POV)__**(Yes, I know this is the first time its in Alex POV! Don't **_

_**kill me!)**_

The door slowly crept open. A wincing, limping, struggling to stand Mello was revealed. Only one person would ever want to hurt Mello this badly **(A/N: Maybe more but…you get my point)**….. _Near._

"Yes, Mello?"

My eyes did not move from my dice tower until I noticed him stumble. I quickly caught him before he could fall. He stiffened at my touch.

"What is wrong, Mello?"

"N-nothing."

"Mello. You cannot lie to me."

"H-he….he whipped me. That's all. Its ok, really."

I reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Alex, No! I don't want you to se-!"

He tried to stop me by pushing my hands down, but, luckily, I am much stronger than he is.

Bandages covered his abdomen and back. Even though they are made of thick material, some blood stains were still visible.

"Mello…..I-I am so sorry."

He looked at me with hatred, anger-'_Did I say something I should not have?'- _and quickly looked away.

_(Mello POV)_

When people pity me, I get pissed. But….his being worried makes me feel special….loved.

"Its ok. It doesn't even hurt that much."

Another lie. He's like a lie detector, though. Lying to him is useless. He easily detects them.

"Mello!"

"M-Matt! It-its not what you think!"

I let go of Alex and tried to balance myself but failed miserably. Luckily, I was able to stop my fall by holding onto Alex's shoulder.

"Mello was about to fall so I caught him. I hope you are not disturbed by this."

"N-not at all," he said through clenched teeth, "I-I just, ummm, I came to borrow a, uhhh, toothbrush. But, I can see you two are busy so I'll just….uhhh…I'll just go drink some sake."

X X X

_(Matt POV)_

"-tt! -att! Matt! You're awake!"

A smiling Alex greeted me. My vision was a blur, the room still spinning. '_Where am I?'_

"You seem to have passed out after drinking many alcoholic beverages. So, you had to be brought here. You are currently in the infirmary."

He handed me a small box wrapped in flowered tissue paper….black flowers to be exact.

"I have brought you a gift to show my apologies. I truly am sorry. My intention was not to harm you in any way."

Strong yet skinny arms wrapped around my semi-slim figure. It took me a while to realize I was being hugged by Alex.

"Umm, I uhhh… Th-thank you, A-Alex."

I embraced him. This feels nice. The feeling…..it….relaxes me.

"Mello says 'Hello' and 'Get well soon'. I hope you recover soon enough. Goodbye, Matt."

'_Why did I feel like that when he hugged me?' _I shook my head to get the thought out. I can't let that kid get to me like he has Mello and Near.

X X X

_(Near POV)_

No way. Alex did it. He's first in line. He will succeed L someday. I was not so much mad as happy for him.

"Congratulations, Alex. You have worked hard to earn it."

"Th-thank you, but… I truly am sorry. If I made you mad, I can honestly say I had no intention of doing so."

"Do not worry, Alex. You have done no such thing. In fact, I really am happy for you."

He smiled; a smile that could light up the universe. I do not know what it is about him that makes me so…..there is no word that can describe how he makes me feel. The world somehow becomes a brighter place when he smiles at me….

I just realized that I am staring at him. My cheeks flushed a crimson color. He chuckled and leaned in close to my ear.

"You are so adorable, Near."

I blushed a deeper shade of red; which I thought would be impossible. I looked down to try and hide it, but he just knows me too well.

"It is ok, Near. You do not have to be embarrassed. There is no shame in being adorable."

"I-I uhhh…. I guess you are correct."

… A little while later, he actually stopped talking in his monotone for once and I was shocked. His words were still lovely, though.

"Near. I'm worried 'bout Matt. He wasn't himself today in the clinic. I think he actually _enjoyed_ the hug I gave him. Do you think he's starting to like me?"

A worried expression crossed his face, you could barely notice it though. He is good at hiding his emotions.

"NO! He cannot! You are mine! Ummm….I mean…. He likes Mello; from what I have heard. Plus, I believe they…. _do stuff_ together."

"I believe Mello is also attracted to me; somewhat."

"I know," I mumbled to myself. I sighed. The thought of losing Alex was too much bear. Mello obviously will not give up until he gets what he wants. Luckily, _**(A/N: I know I'm using this word a lot here. I honestly don't know why) **_he has to do what I say. He is mine, now. Just another toy to add to my collection….one I can use against Matt. I smirked. Mello does not know what awaits him tomorrow.

X X X _(Chapter 5 of "Reward")_

_(Mello POV) __**(A/N: I take no credit for this scene. All of it goes to **__**SaneYaoiAddict.**__** It was made by her, not me)**_

My eyes slowly opened; everything a blur. There was blood on me, though not my own. I looked to the left and saw…._Near? _Unconscious, in a pool of blood, was Near! I smirked. My eyes searched the room. Everyone was here….except Matt and the teacher. I got up and put my pants on. Slowly, in pain _(obviously I'm in pain after getting raped),_ I made my way to Roger's office. I burst in and wrapped my arms around Matt.

"-Mello."

I stared coldly at Roger.

"Don't you take him away from me!"

I stroked Matt's hair, meaning to soothe him.

"He's _all _I have!"

Roger turned to Matt, not being affected at all by the scene.

"Do you want the same punishment Matt is to receive? Very well. Matt, I want you out of here by sundown. You will never be permitted on the grounds again. Mello, if you plan to be obedient, you may stay. If not, both of you leave. Wammy's has no room for troublemakers, even if they _are_ among the higher-ranked members."

"I'd rather leave," I spoke with finality, having made up my mind.

"Mello, you have to stay here. You've worked so hard to succeed L-you have to stay here so all that work isn't put to waste. You have to become L-its your dream."

As disappointed and angry as I was, I had to accept the logic in Matt's words.

"I have too many bad memories associated with this place. The only reason I stayed was you-I was about to run away, the very night you arrived. But then I met you, and you gave me some good memories of this place."

Matt smiled fondly, but sadness still lurked in his eyes.

"Its time for me to leave. But you still have things to do here. You can come find me when you're done."

Matt broke out of my grasp and made his way to open the door. I stood frozen for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before I followed Matt out the door.

"How will I know?"

"You'll know."

X X X _(Chapter 7 of "Reward")_

_10 years later_

_(Alex POV)_

Mello is gone. So is Matt. I have not heard from them since they left Wammy's and it got bombed. I forfeited being L's successor over to Near, so he is now L. The original L, the one we all knew and loved, is dead. To me, he still lives. I feel he is still with me…somehow.

I walked the streets alone in the rain. I _am _alone. I sighed. It is preferable to be alone since…since L died. Tears flowed down my cheeks ever so slowly, something that occurs very rarely. Luckily, no one can see my eyes. They are covered by bangs I have never bothered to cut. I never go out much. Today is an exception.

"Alex? Alex! Is that you? Is that really you?"

I turned around and was quickly embraced by a long-haired blonde, chocolate bar in hand.

"M-Mello?"

"Alex! Hi," he pulled back, "Its been so long"

"Hello, Mello," I rhymed without noticing, "I thought I would never see any of the people from Wammy's again, and yet…"

"I missed you, too. So, have you contacted-"

_(Mello POV)_

I trailed off as I saw him start to cry, not daring to say Near's name.

"I-I'm sorry. P-please don't cry!"

I hugged him again; too aggressively this time. I pulled him along with me and gestured for him to get in my car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I smirked.

X X X

_(Near POV)_

The door burst open. Someone ran over to where I was, knelt down, and hugged me. Only seconds passed before I realized who it was. I embraced him. It had been so long.

"Alex! I thought that I would never see you again!"

I felt something wet on my shoulder. Oh no. He is crying. I believe they are tears of joy, though.

"Near!," he pulled me closer, "I missed you so much. Thanks to Mello, we will not have to wait so long to see each other anymore."

Unwillingly, I started crying too. He is the one I love most and I have not seen him in ten years. I looked over to the door, still hugging Alex. Mello and Matt were there. _**(A/N: Matt appeared out of nowhere! LOL XD)**_

"Thank you, Mello"

"Don't mention it, _brat_."

He still holds a grudge, I believe.

"No, honestly, thank you."

He sighed.

"I figured…if I found Matt and we're happy, you two deserve to be happy, too."

Mello tried hiding a smile, but it was no use. He and Matt hugged. They are quite cute together.

Here, in the arms of the person I love, I could not be happier. We all were happy. Mello with Matt. Me with Alex. The way it is. The way it should be. None of us could be happier, I guess, than here in the arms of the people we love.

End

_A/N: I feel I should change the ending a bit...but I don't know how. LOL. Turned out to be a two-shot. I never imagined it would be so long, but its based on a dream I had. No joke. Well, please review. Reviews make me happy :) I dunno if I'll make a chapter 3. I need suggestions. See? This is why I want reviews. So, PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE Review! _

_ A~_


End file.
